


Homecoming

by nickelsissocool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Batcave, Gen, Home, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Post Sacrifice, Pre-Slash, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsissocool/pseuds/nickelsissocool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is where the heart is. Sometimes all we need is the right place and time for the heart and home to slot together... Post-finale reconciliation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my new beta, SH - no, not Sherlock Holmes, but someone nearly as insightful, thoughtful, and attentive to details. You have made it so much easier to start writing again - thanks!!

Dean and Kevin pick up Castiel from a nearby hospital, 12 days after the angels Fell, and bring they him to the bunker where Sam is already bedridden, and has been since the botched trial.

Kevin gives Dean a look that Dean tries not to see when he tucks the already asleep Cas into bed. Dean also tries not to think to himself _now maybe he’ll stay_ because he knows that would be selfish to think.

Castiel leaves his room for the first time three days later. Dean had brought back trays of untouched food day after day, so his throat catches on what must be relief when Castiel weakly murmurs, “I – I think I have hunger.”

And Dean, Dean can only give a short laugh and a wry smile. “Well I guess we should get some grub in you then.”

And Dean lets himself think, selfishly, for one sweet moment, _there’s my Cas,_ as Cas slowly eats the homemade burger Dean made for him. Cas catches Dean watching him eat, and gives him a hint of a smile. It may be a brief smile, but Dean thinks it’s the happiest he’s seen Cas in over a year and he counts it as a victory.

When Cas finishes his plate – and he does, there’s not a crumb to be seen – he says softly, “Thanks you, Dean. It was,” he pauses, “very satisfying.”

Then Cas gets up with his plate and shuffles a bit, not quite knowing where to go or what to do with his plate – and he looks so lost and small that it finally hits Dean that Cas is _human_. And Dean has some idea about what it means to be unmade, what it means to have to put the pieces back together, and he walks over to Cas and gently places his hand on Cas’ wrist.

“Hey – hey,” he murmurs, “I’ve got your plate.”

Cas just looks down, and Dean is the one who takes the plate from him, fingers brushing fingers in the transfer.

“Dean…”

And Dean is holding his breath, holding his breath, because the way Cas says his name, it’s like coming home again to this _feeling_ , whatever it is that’s between them, this dance they’ve been doing and only now Dean recognizes the steps.

He waits.

“You, and Sam, you are the only home I have left.”

And Dean is anxiously searching those eyes, looking for something, Dean isn’t quite sure what.

And Cas’ eyes flicker up to meet Dean’s own searching eyes, and there is something pleading, something pure in his voice, “Please, I want to stay – I need you too.”

And there it is. Dean’s heart pounds as he considers this _man_ , once a celestial being, once a god, who left Dean time and time again, but always came back. This is the well-intentioned man who has lost his faith, his family, his purpose, and even his _grace,_ but he doesn’t want to lose Dean, not again.

And somehow Dean feels like this is a different kind of homecoming, as he pulls Cas into an embrace and just whispers, “Cas, you can always stay. You’re home now.”


End file.
